


Bella

by soongtypeprincess



Series: RanSid Gay Dads AU [4]
Category: Outcast (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dogs, Family, Family Feels, Gay Parents, Gay dads, M/M, Pets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 10:14:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soongtypeprincess/pseuds/soongtypeprincess
Summary: Sidney brought home a dog.





	Bella

**Author's Note:**

> Megan is 6, Kyle is 9.
> 
> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Sidney had been gone for several hours to his mother’s house and John wasn’t able to reach him on his cell phone. After the third attempt, he finally left him a message.

“Hey, baby,” John said to the voicemail, “just wanted to let you know that me and the kids decided we want take-out for dinner. I’m too dog-tired to cook. So, call me back and we’ll give ya our order. Love you.”

Megan climbed onto the sofa and looked out the living room window. She sighed and rested her chin in her hands. “I’m bored, Papa,” she groaned.

John, who was reclining in his favorite chair, grinned. “You can go scrub the bathtub.”

“I’m not that bored!” she giggled at him.

“Ya’ll go outside and play, then,” he said. “The sun is still up and ya’ll are just lazin’ around.”

Kyle put down his book that he was reading on the floor. “What are you doin’, then, Pop?” 

“I’m restin’,” John replied. “I work all week. What do ya’ll do?” He gave them a big smile as they laughed.

“We go to school!” Megan stated.

“School is work,” Kyle added. “You should know, Pop. You work at a school.”

“Yeah, a really big school!” Megan announced as she stood on the sofa, stretched out her arms really wide, and jumped onto the floor. She ran to the top of the stairs and sat on the step. “Papa, can I?”

John grimaced a bit and said, “Okay, only one time. Just don’t tell your daddy.”

Megan then straightened her legs and slid all the way down the steps, laughing all the way down. When she landed on the bottom step, she groaned and smiled real big. “The stairs gave me a wedgie!” she proclaimed.

John let out a guffaw as he threw his head back. He watched as Megan tackled Kyle, who was still on the floor. Her second wind of energy was kicking in now.

“Pick my wedgie, Bubba!” 

“Megan!” John scolded in a laugh. 

Kyle laughed, too. “Get off me!” he shouted as he tried to pry her arms off his neck. “I’m trying to read!”

“Pick it!” 

“I’m tryin’ to broaden my horizons!!”

John rolled his eyes and smiled as his kids continued to play-fight. He glanced out the window to see Sidney’s car pull into the driveway. “Daddy’s home!” he exclaimed.

The kids instantly jumped up from the floor and ran to the window. Megan gasped. “A dog!”

John raised his eyebrows. “A what?”

“Daddy brought home a dog!”

Their papa rose from his recliner and peered out the window on the front door. “Oh Lord Jesus, Sidney…” he muttered. 

The kids squeezed past him and threw open the door, barreling down the steps. There was loud shouting of “A dog! Oh my goodness, Dad, where did you get her? She’s so pretty! Can we keep her??”

Sidney held up his hand to calm them as the stocky black dog quietly sat beside him on the end of a red leash. She stared at the children with wide, excited eyes, but her tail quivered with caution.

“Okay, ya’ll need to settle down,” Sidney said. “She’s a little skittish and kinda scared right now, so be nice to her.”

Megan and Kyle immediately lowered their voices and whispered at the dog, gently petting her head and scratching her ears. The dog’s tail began to relax and thud against the dirt under her.

John slowly approached his husband’s side and looked down at the scene. Sidney kissed his cheek. “I got your message, but…as you can see, I was a bit busy.”

“I’ll say,” John replied as he placed his hands on his hips. “Where’d this dog come from?”

Sidney sighed. “Well, one of Mom’s church friends didn’t think it was right for her to be alone all the time–”

“Alone?” John interrupted. “You’re there every day.”

“Yeah, I know, honey. Anyway, her friend went to the pound and got Bella for her, but…you know how Mom feels about animals. Thank goodness she only had her for a couple of days cuz she didn’t have any dog food. Bella was under the porch when I went over there.”

Kyle looked up at Sidney. “Did you say Bella? Is that her name?”

He smiled. “That’s right, son. She’s an 8 year-old black lab mix. I dunno what the mix part is.”

“Bella is a pretty name,” Megan said to the dog. “Pretty name for a pretty girl.” 

“She’s pretty,” John agreed, “but is she clean?”

“I was over at Byron's house giving her a bath,” Sidney assured him. “He gave us an almost empty bottle of dog shampoo. And maybe tomorrow we can take her to the pet store so she pick out a toy, yeah?”

The kids’ jaws dropped. “We’re keepin’ her?” Kyle asked.

John looked at his husband with a small frown. “We’re keepin’ her?” he asked.

Sidney glanced at their kids before leaning closer to John. “Do you really think you can ‘no’ to those adorable faces?”

John looked down at the children and the dog. All three of them were looking at him with hopeful eyes.

“All right,” he said. “We can keep her. But ya’ll gotta help take care of her.”

“We will, Papa,” Megan said. 

“And she ain’t sleepin’ on the bed,” he continued. “She’s gonna get her own. And she’s not allowed on the couch.” 

It would be barely a week before John’s rules were broken, when he allowed Bella to sleep in his recliner with him.


End file.
